Dourados X Sapurados: A Batalha de Bandas
by Princesa Shaka
Summary: Quem são os melhores? Os cavaleiros de ouro mostram seus talentos musicais! [COMPLETA!] yaoi!
1. O desafio

**Dourados X Sapurados: A Batalha de Bandas**

_**Parte I: O desafio**_

Todos haviam sido revividos por Athena após a batalha contra Hades. Era a primeira vez após isto que os cavaleiros de ouro se reuniam para um farto café da manhã, na sala do mestre. Saori mandara organizar tudo.

Todos conversavam animados, até que surgiu a seguinte questão:

- Quem eram os melhores? Cavaleiros de Athena com sapuris ou nós, com armaduras de ouro? – a pergunta foi feita por Milo.

- Sei que nos rebaixamos. Perdemos nossa honra como cavaleiros de ouro ao vestir as sapuris. – disse Camus.

- Há! Que pergunta! Nós éramos os melhores! – resmungou MdM.

- Não tivemos escolha Camus. Mas tudo o que fizemos foi por Athena. –disse Shion para Camus, recebendo um olhar aprovador de Dohko.

Kanon encarou Saga.

- Pois eu acho que fui muito melhor com a armadura de gêmeos do que você com a sapuris, maninho.

Saga respondeu com uma risada sarcástica

- Não mesmo!

Nisso, o café da manhã se tornou um alvoroço, todos discutiam a questão, até mesmo Dohko e Shion, já que o ariano estava sendo provocado pelo ruivo.

- Dohko, é uma vergonha você querer discutir isso! Que exemplo dá a esses garotos?

- Shion, Shion...até o seu discípulo o superou... – balançou a cabeça, desaprovando.

Athena estava perplexa. Que discussão era aquela? Cavaleiros de Ouro provocando uns aos outros! Sim, o bom humor deles voltara!

Shura se levantou e pediu a atenção de todos.

Não ser quem eram os melhores e quem não. Mas tenho um desafio a fazer!

Todos olharam, imaginando qual seria o desafio.

- Uma batalha de bandas! Nós que usamos as sapuris, contra vocês, _douradinhos eternos_!

Milo se animou na mesma hora. Shaka quis sair pela dianteira.

- Eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia... – disse.

- Ta amarelando Shaka? – desafiou Saga.

- Não tem essa! – disse Shura. – É bom que todos participem! E a Saori pode ser a juíza, só não vale dar empate!

A deusa estava perdida no meio daquela bagunça!

- Nesse caso, a melhor pessoa a julgar é o mestre ancião, quero dizer, Dohko. – disse Aiolia.

- Não sei não... –disse Shion, provocando o libriano.

- Ta duvidando?

- Estou!

Dohko se levantou.

- Eu serei o juiz dessa batalha, já que defendo a constelação da justiça!

- Pois eu vou tocar juntos com os garotos! – disse Shion, fazendo Saori ficar mais boquiaberta.

Todos os cavaleiros começaram a se levantar.

- Saga, Shura, Camus, Mascara e Afrodite, venham comigo. Vamos ensaiar na Casa de Áries.

Shion saiu acompanhado pelos cavaleiros, enquanto a deusa observava, estática.

- Vocês vão mesmo fazer isso? – perguntou a garota de cabelos roxos, incrédula.

- Sim! E vocês, parem de ser molengas e vão ensaiar! Vou dar a vitória para quem merecer!

Todos olharam para Dohko e assentiram. Milo se levantou.

- Ae galera! Para a Casa de Aquário, já!

- O Camus vai te matar. – disse Aiolos.

- Vai nada...Vamos nessa!

E assim saíram Milo, Shaka, Aiolia, Aiolos, Kanon, Aldebaran e Mu, preparados para detonar!

_Continua..._

N/A.: Logo logo posto o capitulo 2... Espero que curtam! Mandem reviews, com sugetões e o q quiserem!


	2. O ensaio

**_Parte II: O ensaio_**

**- Casa de Áries -**

- Pronto, os servos já vão trazer os instrumentos. – disse Shion. – Vocês ainda lembram, não?

- Claro mestre Shion! – disse Shura. – As aulas de musica eram maravilhosas!

- O senhor toca vários instrumentos, não é, Mestre Shion? – perguntou Afrodite.

- Sim...mas prefiro tocar guitarra. Acho que é o que me lembro melhor...

Nesse momento um dos servos entrou na Casa, carregando um teclado. Shion indicou onde ele deveria coloca-lo e então o servo o fez, fazendo uma reverência e se retirando logo em seguida.

Afrodite correu para o teclado e começou uma melodia...

_Cuz you're everywhere to me_

_And when I catch my breath it's you I breathe_

_You're everything I know that makes me believe_

_I'm not alone_

O pisciano olhava para o cavaleiro de Câncer, que tentava disfarçar o quanto estava envergonhado. Sua expressão dizia _"Dite, pare com isso!"_

Afrodite sorriu e continuou...

_You're in everyone I see_

_So tell me_

_Do you see me?_

Shion sorriu percebendo o que estava rolando. Mascara queria sumir dali para evitar aquele olhar do pisciano. Para sua sorte, quando Dite ia recomeçar o refrão, mais servos adentraram a Casa de Áries.

Shura tratou de pegar o baixo, já arriscando algumas notas... Shion pegou uma guitarra e Camus pegou outra. MdM ajudou os servos a colocar a bateria num canto (perto de Afrodite!).

Quando os servos se retiraram, Saga era o único sem instrumento.

- E eu? – perguntou.

- Você vai cantar! – exclamou Afrodite animado.

- CANTAR? Você ficou louco?

- Ah Saga, sem falsa modéstia. Você canta bem. E ninguém mandou fugir das aulas de musica!

Saga cruzou os braços, já pensando em se recusar a fazer aquilo. Mas então lembrou de Kanon e percebeu que seria vantajoso ganhar aquela disputa. Do jeito que o irmão era...ia fazer de tudo para ganhar e provar que era melhor.

- Ta certo. Eu canto.

Todos se animaram e terminaram de organizar os instrumentos, para começar o ensaio.

**- Casa de Aquário -**

Aiolos e Aiolia haviam ido buscar os instrumentos. Aldebaran ia ajudar os cavaleiros de prata em outra tarefa. Milo estava arrastando os móveis, abrindo espaço para o ensaio. Mu e Shaka observavam.

- O Camus vai matá-lo quando ver essa bagunça...

- Se vai Shaka... nem quero estar presente quando isso acontecer.

- Hey Kanon! Ajuda aqui... – pediu Milo.

- Ta... como você é molenga Milo...

Milo encara Kanon.

- Nem começa Kanon... ajuda aí e não enche o saco!

O geminiano riu e continuou a arrastar as coisas, facilitando o trabalho. Logo Aiolia e Aiolos chegaram com as guitarras e o baixo.

- Há! Eu vou tocar guitarra e cantar! – disse Milo.

- Cantar o cacete! Eu vou cantar!

- Pára de ser invejoso Kanon... EU vou cantar!

- Não! Eu não sei tocar nada! Eu vou cantar!

- Problema seu! Eu que vou cantar!

Kanon olha para o sofá.

- Hey! Parando! Vocês quatro aí... Se eu não posso ficar com o Saga, vocês também não vão ficar na boa...

Milo olha também.

- Concordo! Parem já... Se eu to sem o Camus... vocês também podem desgrudar um pouco.

Shaka se afastou de Aiolia, um pouco corado enquanto Mu ainda estava abraçado com Aiolos.

- E decidam logo o que vocês vão tocar, porque eu vou cantar e o Milo vai tocar guitarra...

- É verdade... hey! EU VOU CANTAR!

Aiolia balançou a cabeça, negativamente.

- Decidam aí... eu vou tocar bateria. Mas enquanto vocês brigam... onde paramos Shaka?

O casal continuou com os beijos enquanto Milo e Kanon se encaravam.

- Milo, por que você não cede? Ta na cara que eu canto melhor que você.

- Kanon, para de ser metido, eu sou bem melhor que você.

Kanon deu uma risada irônica.

- Não me faça rir Escorpião, _eu _sou melhor.

Shaka empurrou Aiolia e se levantou.

- Parem vocês dois! Milo, pára de ser egoísta, se você vai tocar deixa o Kanon cantar, nós sabemos que ele não sabe fazer mais nada mesmo. E eu... – pega o baixo. – Vou tocar isso aqui, já que não tenho escolha.

Todos olhavam para o virginiano, que impunha o maior respeito.

- Nossa... agora entendo porque ele é considerado o mais próximo dos deuses. – brincou Aiolos. – de qualquer forma, eu vou tocar a outra guitarra.

- E para mim resta o teclado, certo? Está ótimo! – disse Mu se levantando para começar o ensaio.

Kanon pegou o microfone e sorriu para Milo, sarcasticamente.

- Ganhei... eu disse que era o melhor!

- Vai pro inferno!

- Vocês são loucos! – exclamou Mu.

Kanon logo associou a palavra a uma música.

- Crazy!

- Crazy? – pergunta Milo se lembrando da musica.

- Yeah! Crazy! – exclama Aiolos.

- Nós vamos tocar Crazy? – pergunta Aiolia.

Os quatro trocam um olhar cúmplice.

- Demorou!

Mu e Shaka balançam a cabeça... o ensaio dourado promete!

**- Casa de Áries -**

- Pelo amor de Zeus, alguém escolhe uma música! Eu não agüento mais vocês recusando minhas sugestões. – reclamou Afrodite.

- Também pudera Afrodite! Suas sugestões são terríveis!

O pisciano cruzou os braços, fazendo um muxoxo. Saga que estava quieto tentando pensar em algo, começou a cantarolar, inconscientemente.

_Something isn't right _

_I can feel it again, feel it again _

_This isn't the first time _

_That you left me waiting..._

- Saga! É essa!

- O que?

- Acorda Saga! Essa musica que você tava cantando! – exclamou Shura chacoalhando o geminiano.

- Vai ser essa? – perguntou ainda fora de órbita.

- Vai... ai meu Zeus...ele tava pensando no Kanon, só pode! – disse Afrodite olhando para o alto.

- Então vamos começar... – disse Camus, já posicionando a guitarra.

Camus começou a tocar, sendo acompanhado pelos outros. Mas Saga começou errado.

- Somethings... droga! Começa de novo...

Mais uma vez...

_Something's isn't right..._

- Hey Saga! Mas que merda cara! Se concentra! Você ta errando! – disse MdM quase jogando as baquetas na cabeça do cavaleiro de gêmeos.

- Ta... mais uma vez...

_Something isn't right _

_I can feel it again, feel it again _

_This isn't the first time _

_That you left me waiting_

_Sad excuses and false hopes highs_

_I saw this coming still I don't know why _

_I let you in _

_I knew it all along_

_you're so predictable_

_I knew something would go wrong (something's always wrong) _

_So you don't have to call _

_Or say anything at all _

_So predictable (so predictable)_

- Yeah! Ficou perfeito! Vamos tentar essa parte de novo. Camus e Shura, continuem fazendo os backing vocals! – exclamou Shion animado.

Os cavaleiros assentiram e recomeçaram. A apresentação deles prometia! E enquanto isso, Aldebaran organizava o palco na arena no Santuário com os cavaleiros de prata e Saori e Dohko preparavam a platéia. Já os dourados...

**- Casa de Aquário -**

_Is everybody going crazy?_

_Is anybody gonna save me?_

_Can anybody tell me what's going on?_

_Tell me what's going on_

_If you open your eyes_

_You'll see that something is wrong_

- Yeah! – Aiolia jogou as baquetas longe. – Ta ficando foda isso!

- Claro... eu estou nos vocais.

- Cala a boca Kanon! Você só ta ai porque não presta pra mais nada. – disse Milo.

- Não... chega vocês dois! – reclamou Mu. – Vamos continuar.

- Certo. –resmungou Milo. – 3...2...1...já!

_Tell me what's wrong with society_

_When everywhere I look I see_

_Young girls dying to be on TV_

_Won't stop 'til _

_they've reached their dreams..._

Eles estavam animados...tudo estava dando certo. Kanon se sentia uma verdadeira celebridade fazendo poses enquanto cantava. Aiolia já havia tirado a camiseta, e seu peito estava suado. Shaka nem olhava para o leonino, para não se desconcentrar.

Estavam acertando...

_Is everybody going crazy?_

_Can anybody tell me what's going on_

_Tell me what's going on_

_If you open your eyes_

_You'll see that something is wrong..._

- Yeah! Perfeito! – exclamou Kanon, soltando o microfone.

Aiolia enxugou a testa com uma toalha e quase detonou uma garrafa de água numa golada só. Os outros também se sentaram e aproveitaram para descansar e beber água.

- E os outros... como será que está indo o ensaio deles? – perguntou Shaka.

Milo sorriu.

- Com o Camus lá... com certeza está bem melhor que o nosso!

- Digo o mesmo... e aposto a armadura do Milo que o Saga também é vocalista!

- Isso é obvio Kanon. Você e ele fugiam dos ensaios. Me espanta que cantem bem. – disse Aiolia.

Milo já ia reclamar por causa do geminiano apostar sua armadura e Kanon já ia dar uma resposta para Aiolia quando uma voz irritante ressou por todo o Santuário:

"Cavaleiros! Dêem uma pausa nesse ensaio e venham à sala do mestre! É hora do almoço!"

- Saori... ela poderia gritar menos. –disse Aiolos.

- Vamos pessoal... estou com muita fome!

Aiolos olhou assustado para Mu.

- Muzinho... você ta pálido! Acho que está mesmo com fome... não não...eu levo você. – pegou o ariano no colo. – Não quero que desmaie no caminho!

Mu estava atônito. Os outros riram. Aquele Aiolos não mudava.

Assim, saíram brincando da Casa de Aquário, curiosos para encontrar os outros.

_Continua..._

_N/A.: Não me matem por colocar Aiolos e Mu juntos...mas é que foi o que deu...pra mim Aiolia e Shaka é perfeito demais pra ser mudado! " De qualquer forma espero que gostem... logo posto os últimos capítulos!_


	3. Mais desafios?

**_Parte III: Mais desafios?_**

Os primeiros a chegarem na sala do Mestre foram os dourados, que estavam bem mais próximos dali.

Aiolos, que ainda carregava Mu nos braços, depositou-o numa cadeira. A mesa estava cheia de pratos, copos e talheres, só faltava ser servida a comida. E onde estava a Saori?

Enquanto Mu era paparicado por Aiolos e Shaka e Aiolia procuravam a deusa, Kanon e Milo olhavam ansiosos para a porta. Então ouviram vozes e sentiram os cosmos se aproximando. Kanon se escondeu atrás de um pilar.

Shion foi o primeiro a entrar, sendo cumprimentado pelos outros como um mestre, embora renegasse tal posição. Em seguida Shura e então Mascara – de braços dados com Afrodite. Por fim Saga, que logo desapareceu da vista dos outros e Camus, que foi surpreendido por um escorpião, que pulou em cima dele, enlaçando seu pescoço!

- Camus! – os olhos de Milo brilhavam. – A culpa é toda daquele pato, seu discípulo. Se ele não tivesse te matado, você não teria virado espectro e estaríamos ensaiando juntos!

- A culpa é sua, Milo. – retrucou Camus, serio.

- Minha? – diz com um olhar magoado. – Ma-mas Camus, por quê?

- Você quem começou com essa história de quem era melhor.

Milo soltou o namorado e sorriu, coçando a cabeça.

- Ah Camus! Mas confessa, vai ser divertido, afinal, nós vamos ganhar!

- Não mesmo! – exclamou Afrodite. – Pois nós temos o mestre Shion!

Afrodite lançou um sorriso para o ariano, deixando MdM enciumado, mas claro que ninguém notou.

Enquanto isso, Saga era atacado...por seu irmão Kanon, que o beijava nos lábios e no pescoço, dando leves mordidase já descia a mão, apertando as nádegas do gêmeo.

- Kanon...uhm...seu tarado! Devagar! Os outros vão ver...

Kanon parou um instante e e lançou um sorriso sedutor para Saga.

- Saga, seu insensível... eu senti sua falta! Vai dizer que não gosta disso? – passou a mão pela coxa do gêmeo e apertou levemente o membro que já despontava.

- Ahhh... – gemeu Saga, ficando ainda mais excitado com os toques. – Droga Kanon, é claro que eu gosto, mas você quer que a vaca da Saori nos mate?

Nesse momento, Saori entrou de braços dados com Dohko, que logo foi para perto de Shion. Aldebaran vinha logo atrás.

- Olá cavaleiros, desculpem o atraso. Vamos nos sentar, o almoço já vai ser servido.

Aiolia, Aiolos e Shura pareciam três esfomeados, pois mal ouviram as palavras da deusa, correram para a mesa. Um a um foram se acomodando. Ficaram dispostos da seguinte maneira:

Milo Shaka Aiolia Aiolos Mu

Saori Shion

Deba Camus Shura MdM Dite Dohko

Foi quando notaram a ausência dos gêmeos.

- Onde estão Saga e Kanon? – perguntou Saori já imaginando besteiras.

- Se conheço bem aqueles dois, estão aprontando. – disse Shion.

- Ta vendo só Kanon? E agora?

Kanon saiu detrás do pilar e puxou Saga, que estava corado e tentava esconder a ereção. Kanon sorriu para todos, que olhavam os dois e arrumou os cabelos.

- Desculpem pessoal, eu e o Saga nos distraímos ali, conversando...

Alguns cavaleiros riram, outros pigarrearam.

- Não tente explicar Kanon. – disse a deusa. – venham, o almoço vai ser servido.

Saga tentou ir o mais rápido para a mesa, antes que notassem a saliência em sua calça. Mas não passou despercebido por Milo.

- Hey Saga, conversa interessante vocês estavam tendo. O _passarinho_ ta até lutando pra fugir da gaiola. – olhou para o volume sob a calça de Saga, que se sentou imediatamente.

Todos riram e Saori ficou vermelha. O almoço ia ser mais um daqueles!

Athena tratou de chamar os empregados, que logo serviram os cavaleiros.

Algumas provocações rolavam, mas nada grave. Até que Kanon disse:

- Preparado pra perder, maninho? Nosso ensaio está perfeito. Vamos ganhar, com certeza.

Saga encarou Kanon.

- Ah é? Pois o nosso está tão bom que já vamos ensaiar mais uma musica!

- Mais uma? – perguntara, incrédulos, os ex-espectros.

- Sim, mais uma, _aquela_, lembram-se? – Saga deu uma piscadela para os companheiros.

- Pois nós já começamos a ensaiar mais uma. – mentiu Kanon, recebendo olhares surpresos.

Shion encarou Dohko e sorriu.

- Vai ser uma difícil escolha, Dohko.

- Não para mim, caro Shion. Os melhores vencerão.

Afrodite se levantou. Mal tinham terminado a sobremesa.

- E sendo nós os melhores...temos que voltar ao ensaio, quanto mais treinarmos, mais perfeito será!

Kanon também se levantou.

- Pois eu, como vocalista e _líder _da banda. – Kanon recebeu olhares mortais dos colegas dourados. – Digo que nós devemos voltar ao ensaio.

- Vocalista?

- Sim, irmãozinho.

- Ha Shura! Ganhei sua armadura! Eu disse que ele também era vocalista.

- Saga...você também é vocalista né? Ha! Sabia! Milo, ganhei sua armadura!

Milo e Shura encararam os gêmeos, que sorriam. Kanon cutucou Saga com o cotovelo.

- Você também apostou né maninho?

- Uhn hum...aprendi com você.

Se entreolharam e sorriram, enquanto Shura e Milo continuavam olhando-os.

- Anda Shurinhaaaa! Vamos ensaiar! – gritou Afrodite, que já saía com os outros da sala do Mestre.

Quando Milo percebeu que seu amado já ia saindo, correu até ele e abraçou-o.

- Ah...Camus... – deu um longo e molhado beijo. – Até depois... vou deixar sua casa em ordem, prometo.

O aquariano fixou o olhar em Milo.

- Milo...vocês estão ensaiando _na_ _Casa de Aquário_?

Milo deu um sorrisinho amarelo. _"Droga, esqueci que ele não sabia!"_

- Err...eu...bem Camus...é que eu...

- Depois. – disse Camus friamente, se afastando. – Depois falamos sobre isso, Milo.

Aiolos se aproximou de Milo e colocou o braço em volta dos ombros do escorpiano, dando tapinhas amigáveis.

- É Milo...você ta ferrado...

Milo sorriu, vendo Camus se afastar.

- To sim... – engoliu seco.

Kanon, parado na porta, acenou para os outros.

- Hey seus molengas! Vamos, temos que ensaiar a outra música!

Foi então que se lembravam que agora teriam que ensaiar mais uma, graças a mentira de Kanon.

- Kanon, você está pedindo para morrer. – resmungou Shaka.

Kanon ouviu o comentário e riu.

- Que é isso Shaka! Vai ser divertido! Vamos!

E saiu animado para mais umas horas de ensaio.

_Continua..._

_N/A.: Ta acabando galera! A hora do show ta chegando! E eu espero que estejam gostando! Reviews onegai! _

Eowin Symbelmine - _Obrigada por perdoar o AiolosXMu e AioliaXShaka hehehe! XD Espero que goste desse capitulo também e do resto da fic! Beijos e valeu pela review!_

_Até o próximo capitulo!_


	4. O show!

_**Parte IV: O show!**_

**- Casa de Áries -**

Aldebaran adentrou a Casa com passos largos. Parou e sorriu para os amigos, que estavam sentados descansando.

- Preparados?

- O que?

- Vocês vão se apresentar daqui a meia hora na arena do Santuário. É bom irem se apressando.

Afrodite se levantou e olhou incrédulo para Deba.

- _MEIA HORA?_ Como você acha que eu, Afrodite de Peixes vou ficar pronto em MEIA HORA?

O cosmo de Afrodite estava até se elevando.

- Calma Dite! – disse MdM se levantando e ficando próximo ao pisciano. – Não precisa se preocupar tanto! Nós sabemos que você é o mais belo do Santuário não importa como, capiche?

Afrodite sorriu para seu amado cavaleiro de Câncer.

- Capisco, Mamo. Mas então eu preciso correr! Encontro vocês em meia hora na arena do Santuário.

O pisciano saiu correndo. Os outros balançaram a cabeça.

- Bom, sendo assim é melhor eu ir também... – disse Saga. – Quanto mais rápido, mais chances de o Kanon não ter ocupado o banheiro.

- Como se isso fosse problema pra vocês dois. – disse Shura.

Saga sorriu.

- Tem razão, Shura. Bem...até logo...na arena.

Todos foram saindo, mas Camus ainda estava lá.

- Qual o problema Camus de Aquário?

- Er...eles estão ensaiando na minha Casa... – disse com voz baixa. – Ah... o jeito vai ser encontrar alguma roupa minha na casa de escorpião.

Camus enrubesceu ao ver o sorriso de Shion.

- Até logo, mestre Shion.

- Até Camus.

Shion esperou que os servos levassem os instrumentos para a arena. Então correu para o banheiro, antes que seu discípulo chegasse.

**- Casa de Aquário -**

- Digam...ficou muito bom!

- Ficou Kanon...vamos ganhar com certeza...

- Queria que fizéssemos logo isso... eu nem meditei hoje, não tenho mais tempo a perder.

Nesse momento, Aldebaran entra com alguns servos na Casa de Aquário.

- Hey! A apresentação começa daqui a meia hora... – disse Aldebaran enquanto os servos pegavam os instrumentos. – Se apressem, vai ser na arena do Santuário.

- Meia hora... não vai dar pra nada! O mestre Shion vai estar no banho e eu vou sobrar! – disse Mu.

Aiolos sorriu para Mu.

- Não por isso Mu, vamos para a Casa de Sagitário...

Mu sorriu.

- Ta, vamos.

- Mas estejam lá em MEIA HORA viu? – disse Kanon, em sua síndrome de líder da banda.

- Você também Kanon! Porque o Saga vai estar lá na casa de Gêmeos quando você chegar.

- É... então eu vou lá agora mesmo!

Kanon sai correndo. Deixando todos sem ação.

- Bem... acho melhor eu ir. Meia hora é pouco tempo.

- Calma Shaka! Eu te acompanho...

- Mas você vai pra sua casa Aiolia...

- Você vem comigo?

- Não! Temos que estar na arena daqui a meia hora...

Aiolia fez uma expressão de "droga" e os dois saíram.

Por fim, só restou Milo lá. Bagunçou todo o armário de Camus.

- Droga... não tem roupa decente minha aqui? Vou ter que ir para a minha Casa...

Milo desceu rapidamente para sua Casa... mal sabia ele que Camus estava lá...

**- Casa de Escorpião -**

Milo entrou em sua Casa e correu para o quarto. Tinha que achar uma roupa e tomar um banho na velocidade da luz. Foi quando se deparou com aquela cena e ficou parado, na porta do quarto, olhando, sem ação.

Camus estava secando seu corpo com uma toalha. Algumas gotículas de água ainda permaneciam naquela pele alva. Ele mal notara a presença do escorpiano.

_"Acho que vou levar mais que meia hora pra sair daqui. Bem mais que meia hora..." _, pensou Milo enquanto observava o traseiro nu do aquariano.

Camus secou os cabelos e vestiu a cueca e então a calça jeans. Estava fechando o zíper quando se virou e deu de cara com o Escorpião.

- Milo?

- Camus!

- Que está fazendo aqui?

- Bem... essa é minha Casa. E você?

- Vim vestir algo já que vocês estavam ensaiando _na minha Casa._

Colocou uma camiseta preta colante. Era de Milo.

- Er...me desculpa Camus.

- Ainda não mon ange. Eu já disse. Depois Milo. Agora tenho que ir...faltam dez minutos.

- Dez minutos? – exclamou Milo.

Camus passou por ele, que o segurou pelo braço e puxou-o para um beijo.

- Milo! Depois... antes vem a sua derrota. Sua e dos outros. – Camus deu um meio sorriso.

- Não mesmo Camus. Nós vamos ganhar...

Camus saiu andando e Milo correu para perto do armário. Atrasado!

**- Arena do Santuário -**

- Dohko, acha que eles vão se atrasar?

- Não acho, Saori. Tenho certeza. – respondeu o libriano pensando _"Shion, nem você consegue mais botar ordem nesses garotos!"_

Saori parecia que ia ter um colapso, andava de um lado para o outro, olhando a arena lotada de cavaleiros e amazonas – entre outros convidados. – Então avistou os cavaleiros de bronze chegando e se distraiu, acenando para Seiya. Quando se voltou para Dohko, este estava abraçado com Shion.

- Ah Shion! Onde estão os outros?

- A caminho, eu penso. Mas não posso garantir, Saori.

Dohko olhava para o ariano com uma cara de bobo.

- Shion! Você está mais lindo do que nunca! – disse enquanto observava Shion que vestia uma calça preta colada e uma regata roxa (bem ao estilo sapuris).

Shion corou e sorriu.

- Obrigado, Dohko. Mas não se esqueça de nos escolher pelo talento.

- Há! Seu convencido! – riu Dohko. – Volta aqui!

Mas Shion já se dirigia para os bastidores do palco, para esperar os outros.

**- Escadaria da Casa de Gêmeos -**

- Ô Sagaaaa! Anda logo viu, o Afrodite eu sei que vai se atrasar, mas temos pouco tempo, eu já estou indo para a arena. – gritou Shura parado na porta.

Afrodite vinha correndo.

- Ah Shurinha! Então não estou atrasado!

Shura se surpreendeu ao ver Afrodite ali.

- Por um milagre, não. Mas o Saga deve estar...

- O Kanon ta aí dentro?

- Sim, não ta sentindo o cosmo dele?

- To. Bem, então é melhor irmos... ele vai se atrasar. – Dite olhou para dentro da Casa. – Kanonnnn! Para de ser tarado, vocês estão atrasados! – riu. – Vamos Shura!

Os dois saíram andando. MdM e Camus já estavam na arena. Saga seria o atrasado da vez.

**- Casa de Gêmeos -**

- Você ouviu, Kanon, seu tarado. Tira a mão daí e vamos logo que estamos atrasados.

- Só mais cinco minutinhos Saga... – disse Kanon, beijando o irmão.

Saga empurrou Kanon.

- Chega! Você quer me atrasar pra ver se assim ganha? Continua trapaceiro hein Kanon?

- Eu o que? Ahh... – Kanon saiu andando. – Pois vocês vão perder feio.

Kanon saiu da Casa de Gêmeos pisando duro. Saga sorriu.

- Vamos ver quem vai ganhar, seu convencido e tarado.

**- Arena do Santuário : Bastidores - **

- Só falta o Saga, o Shura e o Afrodite. Mas o Afrodite vai se atrasar com certeza. – disse Camus.

Nisso Shura e Afrodite chegaram. Todos olharam espantados para o pisciano.

- Madona mia! Você não se atrasou, Dite!

Afrodite olhou para MdM.

- Não... Amorzinho! Como você está lindo!

Mascara vestia uma bermuda preta larga. Estava sem camisa porque ia acabar tirando quando começasse a tocar. Ficou envergonhado com o comentário.

Afrodite se sentou ao lado do italiano. Estava com uma túnica roxa que ia até os joelhos. Usava também sandálias douradas trançadas na canela.

- Bem... quem vai se atrasar é o Saga. Ele estava com o Kanon na Casa de Gêmeos.

- Vamos arrumar outro vocalista então... podem esquecer, o Saga não volta hoje! – disse Shura.

- Eu o que? – perguntou Saga se aproximando com um sorriso. Estava com uma camiseta roxa e calça jeans azul marinho.

Saori entrou ali, animada.

- Prontos para começarem? – olhou para Shion.

- Sim... podemos garotos? – perguntou Shion.

- Claro. – respondeu Saga.

Camus se levantou e ajeitou a túnica roxa que ia até as coxas. Também estava com uma calça preta.

- Vamos nessa!

**- Arena do Santuário : palco -**

As luzes coloridas se acenderam e uma fumaça deu um efeito perfeito, enquanto os sapurados adentravam o palco. Ficaram assustados ao ver aquela platéia imensa.

Saga se aproximou do microfone. Todos tomaram suas posições.

- Antes de começar, quero dizer uma coisa. – disse Saga no microfone. – Kanon, seu idiota... você vai perder.

Risadas explodiram na arena.

**- Arena do Santuário : bastidores -**

_"Ah Saga... mas não vou mesmo! Por mais gostoso que você esteja nessa roupa... ah... eu NÃO VOU PERDER!" _

- Que provocação hem Kanon? – disse Milo.

- Vocês brigaram é? – perguntou Aiolia.

- Mais ou menos. Negócios são negócios, romances a parte.

- Não para o Milo. – disse Mu, observando a cara de apaixonado que o escorpiano estava, enquanto olhava para Camus no palco.

- E cadê o Shaka? O mais próximo dos deuses se atrasou? – perguntou Kanon ironicamente.

Shaka entrou apressadamente.

- Me desculpem. O chuveiro quebrou... tive de usar o seu, Aiolia.

- Porque não foi lá enquanto eu estava nele?

Shaka balançou a cabeça, em reprovação.

- Aqui não, leãozinho.

- Hey! Eles vão começar!

**- Arena do Santuário : palco -**

"3...2...1..." disse Saga pelo cosmo para os outros.

Começaram a música. Camus e Shura faziam os backing vocals.

_Something isn't right _

_I can feel it again, feel it again _

_This isn't the first time _

_That you left me waiting_

_Sad excuses and false hopes highs_

_I saw this coming still I don't know why _

_I let you in _

_I knew it all along_

_you're so predictable_

_I knew something would go wrong (something's always wrong) _

_So you don't have to call _

_Or say anything at all _

_So predictable (so predictable) _

_So take your empty words, your broken promises _

_And all the time you stole cause I am done with this _

_I can give it away, give it away _

_I'm doing everything I should've _

_And now I'm making a change _

_I'm living the day _

_I'm giving back what you gave me _

_I don't need anything _

_I knew it all along_

_you're so predictable_

_I knew something would go wrong (something's always wrong) _

_So you don't have to call _

_Or say anything at all _

_you're So predictable (so predictable) _

_Everywhere I go _

_Everyone I meet _

_Every time I try to fall in love _

_They all want to know why I'm so broken _

_Why am I so cold _

_Why I'm so hard inside_

_Why am I scared _

_What am I afraid of _

_I don't even know _

_This story's never had an end _

_I've been waiting _

_I've been searching _

_I've been hoping _

_I've been dreaming you would come back _

_But I know the ending of this story..._

_You're never coming back _

_Never..never..never..never... _

_I knew it all along _

_you're so predictable_

_I knew something would go wrong (something's always wrong) _

_So you don't have to call _

_Or say anything at all_

_So predictable (so predictable) _

_Everywhere I go for the rest of my life (so predictable) _

_Everyone I love _

_Everyone I care about _

_They're all gonna wanna know what's wrong with me (so_

_predictable) _

_And I know what it is _

_I'm ending this right now..._

Quando terminaram, a platéia estava em pleno alvoroço. Certamente seria uma disputa acirrada.

**- Arena do Santuário : camarote do juiz Dohko -**

_"Zeus meu... Shion! Que perfeição dos deuses." _

- E então mestre ancião? O que achou?

- Vai ser mais difícil do que eu imaginava Saori. Eles são ótimos.

Saori parecia uma colegial.

- Sim! Eles são maravilhosos!

**- Arena do Santuário : bastidores -**

- Mandaram bem. – disse Aiolos.

- Muito bem! – disse Aiolia.

Milo parecia estar em outro mundo. Mu estalou os dedos em frente aos olhos dele.

- Milo... Terra chamando!

Milo balançou a cabeça.

- Ah! Nossa... o Camus arrasou...

- Agüenta aí Milo. Ainda tem mais... – disse Shaka ouvindo a segunda musica começar.

**- Arena do Santuário : palco -**

- Essa é para os corações partidos. – disse Saga, arrancando suspiros das amazonas.

O geminiano olhou para os amigos e começou...

_Lost and broken_

_Hopeless and lonely_

_Smiling on the outside_

_Hurt beneath my skin_

_My eyes is a fading_

_My soul is bleeding_

_I'll try to make it seem okay_

_But my faith is wearing thin_

_So help me heal these wounds_

_They've been open for way too long_

_Help me fill this soul_

_Even though this is not your fault_

_That I'm open_

_And I'm bleeding_

_All over your brand new rug_

_And I need someone to help me close them up_

_I only wanted a magazine_

_I only wanted a movie screen_

_I only wanted the life I'd read about and dreamed_

_And now my mind is an open book_

_And now my heart is an open wound_

_And now my life is an open soul for all to see_

_But help me heal these wounds_

_They've been open for way too long_

_Help me fill this soul_

_Even though this is not your fault_

_That I'm open_

_And I'm bleeding_

_All over your brand new rug_

_And I need someone to help me_

_So you come along_

_I push you away_

_Then kick and scream for you to stay_

_Cause I need someone to help me_

_Oh I need someone to help me_

_To help me heal these wounds_

_They've been open for way too long_

_Help me fill this soul_

_Even though this is not your fault_

_That I'm open_

_And I'm bleeding_

_All over your brand new rug_

_And I need someone to help me sew them_

_I need someone to help me fill them_

_I need someone to help me close them up_

**- Arena do Santuário : platéia -**

Gritos, suspiros... todos haviam amado! Será que os dourados iam se sair melhor?

- Ah... que musica linda!

- Shun, para de ser manteiga derretida! – disse Ikki.

Hyoga abraçou Shun.

- Realmente linda, Shun. Estou espantado com o mestre Camus.

Ikki fez uma cara feia.

- Vou lá com o Seiya participar do bate-cabeça!

- Cuidado Ikki!

Fênix assentiu e saiu andando.

**- Arena do Santuário : bastidores -**

- É nossa vez. – disse Kanon.

Aiolos arrumou a faixa vermelha na cabeça. Assim como Mascara, ele estava de bermuda (bege) e sem camisa. Aiolia estava igual, mas sem a faixa.

Shaka prendeu o cabelo numa fita dourada. Mu usava uma igual. O ariano estava de túnica curta amarelo-creme com sandálias douradas (como as do Afrodite). Shaka usava uma túnica abaixo dos joelhos, amarela também.

Kanon estava com uma camisa com decote em V, dourada. Usava calça jeans colada. Milo estava com uma camisa azul clara aberta e a calça colada dourada.

- Vamos! É hora de mostrar quem vai ganhar. – disse Aiolia.

**- Arena do Santuário : entre o palco e os bastidores -**

- Que tal? Vão nos superar? – perguntou MdM encarando os dourados.

- Isso vai ser fácil. – disse Aiolia.

Kanon e Saga se encaravam.

- Gostou da dedicatória, maninho?

- Você vai ver Saga. Vai engolir suas palavras.

Shion e Shaka se entreolharam.

- Esses dois brigaram? – perguntou Shion.

- Parece que sim. – respondeu Shaka.

Aiolos sorriu para Shura.

- Vocês mandaram bem. Mas vão perder, sabem né?

Shura riu.

- Não tenha tanta certeza.

Afrodite se voltou para Mu.

- E você Mu, vai tocar o que?

- Teclado também!

- Vai ser difícil me superar hem Áries?

Mu olhou desafiadoramente.

- Nem tanto, Afrodite.

Então todos olharam para Milo e Camus.

- Ahhh Camus! Meu cubinho de gelo... estava lindo tocando guitarra... sinto muito por ter que vencer você...

- Milo... me solta.

Milo tirou os braços que estavam em torno do pescoço do aquariano.

- Você ainda está bravo comigo por causa daquilo, Camus?

Camus saiu andando.

- Vai Milo, é a vez de vocês. – disse friamente.

Aldebaran apareceu (também pudera, esse é figurante quase!).

- O palco está pronto. É a vez de vocês, detonem, dourados!

Kanon sorriu.

- Detonar é pouco perto do que vamos fazer. – saiu em direção ao palco. – Prepare-se Saga. E aprecie...

**- Arena do Santuário : palco -**

Os dourados se posicionaram, vendo a multidão em pleno alvoroço. Alguns menos informados se perguntavam porque Saga estava sendo vocalista nas duas bandas.

Kanon pegou o microfone e sorriu para a platéia.

- Saga... sei que você me ofendeu porque está inseguro. Sei que você sabe que vai perder... Mas apesar de tudo, eu te amo maninho. Vou dedicar nossa vitória a você. – olhou para os amigos. – Essa musica se chama Crazy.

_Tell me what's wrong with society_

_When everywhere I look I see_

_Young girls dying to be on TV_

_Won't stop 'til _

_they've reached their dreams_

_Diet pills, surgery_

_Photoshoped pictures in magazines_

_Telling them how they should be_

_It doesn't make sense to me_

_Is everybody going crazy?_

_Is anybody gonna save me?_

_Can anybody tell me what's going on?_

_Tell me what's going on_

_If you open your eyes_

_You'll see that something is wrong_

_I guess things are not how they used to be_

_There's no more normal families_

_Parents act like enemies_

_Making kids feel like it's World War III_

_No one cares_

_No ones there_

_I guess we're all just too damn busy_

_Money's our first priority_

_It doesn't make sense to me_

_Is everybody going crazy?_

_Is anybody gonna save me?_

_Can anybody tell me what's going on?_

_Tell me what's going on_

_If you open your eyes_

_You'll see that something is wrong_

_Is everybody going crazy?_

_Is everybody going crazy?_

_Tell me what's wrong with society_

_When everywhere I look I see_

_Rich guys driving big SUVs_

_While kids are starving in the streets_

_No one cares_

_No one likes to share_

_I guess life's unfair_

_Is everybody going crazy?_

_Is anybody gonna save me?_

_Can anybody tell me what's going on?_

_Tell me what's going on_

_If you open your eyes_

_You'll see that something_

_Something is wrong_

_Is everybody going crazy?_

_Can anybody tell me what's going on_

_Tell me what's going on_

_If you open your eyes_

_You'll see that something is wrong _

Aiolia jogou sua baqueta longe. Kanon chutou o ar. Milo abriu um sorrisão para a platéia e acenou. Se as juizas fossem as amazonas, certamente eles ganhariam.

**- Arena do Santuário : platéia -**

- Esse Milo se acha, não? – disse Hyoga fazendo cara feia.

- Ainda com ciúmes do seu mestre, patinho? – perguntou Shun.

- Não é ciúmes. – aponta para Shiryu. – Ciúmes é aquilo ali.

Shunrei tentava acalmar Shiryu.

- Calma Shi, o Seiya ta apenas curtindo o momento de fan dele.

- _Momento de fan_? Ele ta babando no Aiolos só porque ele ta sem camisa...Hunf...

E próximo do palco...

- Seiya, segura a onda meu, você ta soltando a franga, nem meu irmão é tão boiola!

- Ah Ikki, sai dessa! Eles não são demais? AIOLOSSSS! EU SOU SEU FAN!

Seiya pulava que nem um louco e disputava lugar com as garotas desesperadas.

**- Arena do Santuário : camarote do juiz Dohko -**

- Vai ser mais difícil do que eu pensava. Todos eles são ótimos.

- Ah... são mesmo! Que orgulho dos meus cavaleiros!

Athena estava curtindo seu momento de fan como Seiya. Se debruçou sobre o camarote.

- Douradinhos! Eu sou fã de vocês!

**- Arena do Santuário : palco -**

Kanon pegou a garrafa de água da mão de Aiolia e deu uma golada. Certo, o geminiano estava tendo seu ataque de estrelismo, fazendo todos esperarem pela próxima musica.

Voltou para o microfone e acenou para os amigos.

- Baladinha. Porque somos cavaleiros românticos. – disse e riu. – Essa chama _Perfect_.

_Hey dad look at me_

_Think back and talk to me_

_Did I grow up according to the plan?_

_And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?_

_But it hurts when you disapprove all along_

_And now I try hard to make it_

_I just want to make you proud_

_I'm never gonna be good enough for you_

_I can't pretend that_

_I'm alright_

_And you can't change me_

_'Cuz we lost it all _

_Nothing lasts forever_

_I'm sorry _

_I can't be perfect_

_Now it's just too late and _

_We can't go back_

_I'm sorry _

_I can't be perfect_

_I try not to think_

_About the pain I feel inside_

_Did you know you used to be my hero?_

_All the days you spent with me_

_Now seem so far away_

_And it feels like you don't care anymore_

_And now I try hard to make it _

_I just want to make you proud _

_I'm never gonna be good enough for you_

_I can't stand another fight_

_And nothing's alright_

_'Cuz we lost it all _

_Nothing lasts forever_

_I'm sorry _

_I can't be perfect_

_Now it's just too late and _

_We can't go back_

_I'm sorry _

_I can't be perfect_

_Nothing's gonna change the things that you said_

_Nothing's gonna make this right again_

_Please don't turn your back_

_I can't believe it's hard_

_Just to talk to you_

_But you don't understand_

_'Cuz we lost it all _

_Nothing lasts forever_

_I'm sorry _

_I can't be perfect_

_Now it's just too late and _

_We can't go back_

_I'm sorry _

_I can't be perfect_

_'Cuz we lost it all _

_Nothing lasts forever_

_I'm sorry _

_I can't be perfect_

_Now it's just too late and _

_We can't go back_

_I'm sorry _

_I can't be perfect_

Kanon acenou e saiu do palco. Cada um dos cavaleiros acenou e se retirou do palco.

Aldebaran foi até o microfone.

- E então? Detonam esses cavaleiros de ouro hem? Hahahahaha! Agora o nosso querido mestre ancião, cavaleiro Dohko de Libra vai decidir qual banda será a vencedora! Aguardem!

**- Arena do Santuário : platéia -**

Todos conversavam perguntando quem seria a banda vencedora.

- Quem o mestre ancião vai escolher? – perguntou Shiryu.

- Eu torço pelos dourados. – disse Shun.

- Pois eu torço pelos espectros. – disse Hyoga.

Seiya se aproximou dos amigos.

- Há! Que show maravilhoso! Espero que o mestre ancião dê a vitória para os dourados. – olhou para o palco. – EU TORÇO POR VOCÊ AIOLOS!

- Hunf... que dourados que nada! – disse Ikki. – Eu torço pelos espectros.

- Quem o mestre ancião escolher será a escolha certa. Confio no julgamento do meu mestre. – disse Shiryu.

**- Arena do Santuário : bastidores -**

Dohko chegou ali e encontrou os cavaleiros na maior paz. Depois do estress da apresentação, eles pareciam ter se entendido.

Saga e Kanon estavam afastados de todos se beijando, Milo estava abraçado com Camus, Afrodite paparicando MdM, Aiolos brincando com o cabelo de Mu, Shaka deitado no colo de Aiolia... e Shion e Shura sobrando!

- Olá garotos! – disse Dohko fazendo todos olharem. – Ansiosos pela decisão?

Milo riu.

- Há...nem um pouco!

- Nós vamos ganhar, não tem porque ficar ansioso. – disse Kanon.

- Acorda, Gêmeos. Vocês vão perder. – disse MdM.

Dohko sorriu para Shion.

- Bem... vocês vão ficar sabendo logo. – disse o libriano saindo para o palco, onde ia anunciar os vencedores.

- É a hora da verdade. – disse Shion.

Todos assentiram. De verdade, todos estavam ansiosos.

_N/A.: Nossa! Esse capitulo ficou maior do que eu imaginava! O.O Ia ser o último, mas ainda vou fazer mais um (se eu me empolgar, dois). Quem vocês acham que vão ganhar? REVIEWS! Hauahauahua_

_E eu esqueci de dizer... os nomes das musicas e as respectivas bandas que coloquei eu vou deixar no final da fic ok? Beijos e até o próximo capitulo!_


	5. Os vencedores e o grande show!

_**Parte V: Os vencedores e o grande show!**_

**- Arena do Santuário -**

A platéia estava no maior alvoroço. Quando Dohko entrou no palco, fez-se um silêncio assustador. Muitos se perguntavam se aquele era o cavaleiro de Libra.

Dohko foi até o microfone e sorriu para a platéia.

- Aposto que estão ansiosos por saber quem serão os vencedores, não?

Gritos foram ouvidos pelo Santuário inteiro.

- Bom, mas eu gostaria que uma pessoa me ajudasse nessa tarefa.

Olhou para trás.

- Por favor, nossa querida deusa Athena, srta. Saori Kido.

Saori entrou no palco se sentindo uma celebridade. Acenou para todos e disse _"olá"._

- Bom... eu gostaria que a senhorita anunciasse os vencedores.

- Claro mestre ancião.

Algumas pessoas não entenderam porque Saori o chamara de Mestre Ancião.

Dohko cochichou no ouvido de Saori e a deusa sorriu.

- Bem... e os vencedores são...

Musica de suspense...

- Dourados e Espectros!

**- Arena do Santuário : Bastidores -**

- O que? – exclamou Kanon.

- Hey, eu disse que não valia dar empate! – disse Shura.

- Bem, mas não devemos desconfiar do julgamento do mestre ancião. – disse Mu.

Milo abraçou Camus.

- Eu sabia... nós tínhamos que ganhar... nós dois!

- Vocês dois uma pinóia! Todos nós. – disse MdM.

Afrodite se levantou.

- Que lindo! Todos ganhamos! Realmente todos fomos ótimos!

- Não chegamos a lugar nenhum... todos ganhamos. – disse Shaka.

- Chegamos sim! Todos somos bons... – disse Aiolos.

- E foi bem divertido! – disse Aiolia.

- E no fim, ficou provado que você não me supera, Kanon.

Kanon encarou Saga.

- Não sei não. Eu ainda acho que fui melhor que você, maninho.

Shion sorriu para os cavaleiros.

- Vamos lá... estão nos chamando!

**- Arena do Santuário : palco -**

Os cavaleiros adentraram o palco. A platéia assoiava, gritava... Milo sorriu e acenou, Kanon mandou beijos, Aiolia piscou e sorriu, Aiolos tirou a faixa da cabeça e balançou, Afrodite lançou algumas rosas enquanto os outros observavam os ataques de estrelismo daqueles cinco e acenavam mais polidamente.

Então Aiolos jogou sua faixa.

**- Arena do Santuário : platéia -**

Seiya quase matou um para conseguir a faixa. Voltou com um sorriso triunfante para perto dos amigos.

- Eu consegui! Consegui a faixa do Aiolos!

Shiryu fez uma cara de _"grande coisa!"_ . Ikki balançou a cabeça pensando _"Hoje ele soltou a franga total, que vergonha andar com esses pivetes." _Shun sorriu para Hyoga.

- Será que você consegue uma daquelas rosas pra mim, patinho?

- Não acredito... Você quer mesmo uma, Shun?

- Sim! – respondeu Andrômeda com um sorriso.

Hyoga foi para perto do palco tentar pegar uma das rosas que Afrodite lançava. Logo voltou com uma para Shun.

- Obrigado Hyoga! – abraçou o cisne.

Nesse momento, era anunciado mais um show...

**- Arena do Santuário : palco -**

- Bom, aposto que vocês querem que os vencedores toquem mais uma musica, não? – perguntou Saori.

Vários gritos em resposta.

- Então daqui a alguns minutos eles estarão de volta!

Saori, Dohko e os cavaleiros se retiraram. Dali a quinze minutos sete cavaleiros estavam de volta, vestidos em tons dourados. Era o que eles eram, _douradinhos eternos_, defensores de Athena.

Camus e Milo pegaram as guitarras, Shura o baixo, Aiolia ficou na bateria, Afrodite no teclado e os gêmeos no vocal.

- Essa é para botar o Santuário abaixo. – disse Kanon, rindo.

- Saori, não nos mate. _"I wanna be sedated"_! – disse Saga.

_Twenty-twenty-twenty four hours to go  
I wanna be sedated  
Nothing to do  
Nowhere to go  
I wanna be sedated  
Just get me to the airport  
And put me on a plane  
Hurry hurry hurry before I go insane  
I can´t control my fingers  
I can´t control my brain  
Oh no oh ho  
Just put me in a wheelchair  
And get me to the show   
Hurry hurry hurry before I go loco  
I can´t control my fingers  
I can´t control my toes  
Oh no oh ho._

_Ba-ba-baba, baba-ba-baba, I wanna be sedated_

_Ba-ba-baba, baba-ba-baba, I wanna be sedated_

_Ba-ba-baba, baba-ba-baba, I wanna be sedated_

_Ba-ba-baba, baba-ba-baba, I wanna be sedated_

Quando terminaram a platéia estava em fúria. As rodinhas de bate-cabeça pediam mais. Mas Aiolia jogou as baquetas longe e os sete cavaleiros acenaram e saíram do palco. O show ficaria na memória de todos.

**- Arena do Santuário : Bastidores -**

- Vocês arrasaram. – disse Mu.

Os sete sorriram e se sentaram. Shura olhou para os amigos.

- Já que deu empate... que tal uma partida de volley amanhã?

Kanon e Milo sorriram.

- Dessa vez... nós vamos ganhar. – disse Kanon.

Shaka balançou a cabeça. _"Até quando vai isso?"_

Camus se levantou e saiu andando.

- Vamos Milo. Temos contas a acertar.

O Escorpião foi mais do que rápido. Logo todos os cavaleiros foram voltando para suas Casas.

E o desafio continuava... no dia seguinte!

**- Casa de Libra - **

- E então Dohko, vai ser juiz do jogo amanhã?

Dohko sorriu.

- Sim Shion... mas essa noite tudo que me importa é meu ariano _rockstar_.

Os dois trocaram um longo beijo.

Não importava quem eram os melhores naquele momento. Nas Casas do Zodíaco iluminadas pela lua de Ártemis, haviam apenas cavaleiros apaixonados.

_Cuz you're everywhere to me_

_And when I close my eyes it's you I see_

_You're everything I know that makes me believe_

_I'm not alone_

**FIM**

_N/A.: Finzinho cruel esse... mas espero que tenham gostado._

_Vamos lá às musicas..._

_Essa do final é a que o Dite canta para o MdM: - **Everywhere** da **Michelle Branch**_

_A primeira que os espectros cantam: - **Predictable** do **Good Charlotte**_

_A segunda que os espectros cantam: - **Wounded** do **Good Charlotte**_

_A primeira que os dourados cantam: - **Crazy** do **Simple Plan**_

_A segunda que os espectros cantam: - **Perfect** do **Simple Plan**_

_A ultima musica do show: - **I wanna be sedated** dos** Ramones**_

_São todas de seus respectivos autores – todos os direitos reservados (coisa de copyright hauahauhaau XD ) assim como **Cavaleiros do Zodíaco** é do Kurumada, da Toei e etc... _

_Quem me dera se eles me pertencessem huahauhaaua XD _

_Agradeço as reviews... bjus !_


End file.
